thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Frogman (episode)
Frogman is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Kimberly B. Morris, it originally aired on September 12, 1989. Summary WilyKit and WilyKat accidentally release Frogman. Seemingly harmless at first, he is soon revealed as a ruthless villain with the fearsome power to control all water. Story While digging a well on New Thundera, WilyKit and WilyKat accidentally cause a massive discharge of water from an underground lake. The geyser also spews out Frogman, an evil being who had been imprisoned in the underground lake by Jaga many years ago. Initially pretending to be friendly towards the ThunderKittens, Frogman quickly captures the two young ThunderCats and ties them up in the dangerous Churning Canyon. While working with Snarfer on installing an early warning system in the Eastern Approaches, Lion-O is alerted to the ThunderKittens' predicament by the Sword of Omens. Jaga then appears and tells Lion-O about Frogman and his ability to control water. Lion-O quickly flies to the Churning Canyon in the HoverCat but before he can rescue the Kittens, he is pushed into the Canyon by Frogman, who then makes his way towards New Cats Lair. Lion-O summons the other ThunderCats using his sword, and Panthro, Cheetara, and Bengali arrive swiftly in the ThunderStrike and rescue the trio. As the ThunderCats reach New Cats Lair, they are horrified to see it almost entirely submerged in the muddy flood waters. They try to recue Snarf who is trapped inside the lair but are prevented from doing so by Frogman who bombards them with Flower Pellet grenades. Lion-O instead leads the ThunderStrike to the Eastern Sea where he summons Jagara and with her help, harnesses the power of the powerful water spires of that sea. The group return to New Cats Lair and using the power of the water spire, Lion-O sucks up all the flood waters and Frogman with them, putting an end to his troublemaking. The Cats then work together to repair and strengthen the foundation of the lair that had been eroded by the flood. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This is one of the very few episodes in which we see a young, clean-shaven Jaga. The other episodes include Shadowmaster (episode) and ThunderCubs Part I. Goofs * In the beginning when Panthro first appears, his nose is erroneously colored light gray instead of dark. * The entire scene of Lion-O inside the Churning Canyon shows him wrongly wearing the Claw Shield on his right hand instead of the usual left. Notable Quotes Frogman: Fate is a generous mistress. No sooner am I free than she gives me the opportunity to revenge myself on the accursed ThunderCats. Frogman: Quite resourceful those little pond-scummers. But no match for Frogman! Jaga: That creature with the ThunderKittens is called Frogman. Lion-O: Frogman? But he looks so harmless. so friendly. Jaga: Not everything is as simple as it seems, Lion-O. WilyKit: I'd sure like to send a message to that Frogman. WilyKat: Yeah! Something like, with friends like you, who needs enemies? Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *Frogman on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Kimberly B. Morris Category:Season 4 (ThunderCats 1980s)